


Wonderwall

by SomeSunnyDay



Series: Azure [1]
Category: Johnny the Homicidal Maniac
Genre: Biblically Accurate Angel, First Meetings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:35:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22676476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomeSunnyDay/pseuds/SomeSunnyDay
Summary: Edgar reappears in the church he got baptized in, he meets his Guardian Angel.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Series: Azure [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1631341





	Wonderwall

**Author's Note:**

> This is purely self indulgent, I blame Oasis for this mess, since yes, I did listen to Wonderwall on repeat writing this.
> 
> Azure is a character I hope to work out in this fandom, I hope you all will like him.
> 
> There isn't much here just yet since this addition is a first meetings fic.

Edgar sighed his way through the church he got baptized in, there was no one there. It had been abandoned a long while ago. After he died his body was put back together, he was sent here and for some reason no one’s picked him up to go to Heaven yet. Look, he’s not a very pushy person but it’d be nice if he could get some sort of hint as to why he’s been stuck here for who knows how long. 

Edgar sat in one of the rows and waited. He sat there and sat there. By the time he got up he needed to stretch himself- great. 

Just above him the lights flickered and shut off, oh that was even better. Edgar felt around and sat down so he wouldn’t get hurt. The lights stayed off for a while, Edgar messed with his shoes and shirtsleeves- it was really nice of the Angels to give him a sweater when he got pieced back together. As he sat there he thought of Johnny- he did everything right- Edgar said what he was supposed to in a situation like that- why didn’t Johnny let him go?

He died for no reason, why was he supposed to die? He was walking home! He had never interacted with Johnny before that day. Edgar calmed himself when he felt the string to his cross give. He retied it, put it back on, and continued to sit in silence.

There was a faint glow from the stand and Edgar readjusted his glasses to get a better look. As Edgar got up there was a gouging ringing in his ears and he fell back down to the row. 

When he reopened his eyes he heard, “Fear not..”

Angels were never something Edgar understood in media, reading the bible he came to know Angels as beings with four faces and encompassed in wheels with many giant wings. As Edgar looked on, the man in the robe stepped to him, he had eyes to look at Edgar, he felt the Angel smile.

“Hello Mr. Vargas.”

The wheels surrounding his head spun and shifted as he walked, his wings made wind chime sounds.

Edgar blinked, “Hello..”

The Angel sat next to him and as he did, Edgar felt very small, he was what looked to be about 8ft in comparison to himself.

“I am your Guardian Angel.”

The Angel extended his ringed fingers and touched Edgar’s cheek, his hand was warm. Edgar leaned into it, as he did he felt safe and loved.

“..Why am I still here?” Edgar looked up at the Angel and sighed.

“I put you here for safe keeping, do you like the sweater I gave you? I didn’t know how long it’d take me to get here, I apologize dearly for the wait.”

Edgar smiled, “Yes, thank you. Though if I can ask- what were you keeping me from?”

The Angel’s wings raised themselves and Edgar was wrapped in them, he smelled lavender and fresh peaches. He had a sense of fear as the Angel closed his eyes.

“The man who ended you so brutally..”

He placed his hands protectively on Edgar’s head, “He reset the world..You would’ve met him again if you weren’t kept somewhere safe. You would’ve died again if I didn’t keep you here.”

Edgar nodded and let himself be held.

“Do you have a name Angel?” Edgar asked him after a while.

“I’m afraid not, would you like to give me one? Any will do.”

Edgar looked up at the Angel, it took a moment, “You look like someone who would like things with blue..”

The Angel’s eyes squinted, smiling again.

“Azure maybe?”

The Angel nodded, “I like that, thank you.”

Edgar nodded and reached out his hand, open palmed, to rest on Azure’s shoulder.

“Would you like to go now? I have a lot of things to show you.”

Edgar smiled, “Yes please.”

Azure moved and got up, he slipped his hands under Edgar’s arms and knees, he carried him out of the church. 

Edgar rested in Azure’s arms as he flew to take him somewhere. He smelled the lavender and peaches, heard the wind chimes. There was a distinct feeling of gratitude coming from Azure, and as he slept he had a dream of riding in a car with someone, watching the fields of flowers pass by.


End file.
